


the longest walk

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“You said you were going for a walk!? What kind of walk takes six hours?“"A long one?”- Cassandra Clare, City of Glass





	the longest walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



Morisuke has already called each and every one of his and Kuroo’s mutual friends, asking if they’ve seen him anytime recently, to no avail. He’s just about ready to call the police when the door squeaks open and Kuroo walks into the room, looking no more well worn than any other day. His greeting is almost cheery, like he’s not at all concerned that Morisuke has been pacing the floors of their apartment for the last five and a half hours.

“You said you were going for a walk!? What kind of walk takes six hours?” He tries not to yell, he really does, but somehow Kuroo always manages to pull it out of him.

Kuroo’s little confused head tilt would be cute, if it weren’t so infuriating. “A long one?”

“Six. Hours.” Morisuke takes a deep breath, wills his worried anger down to a simmer rather than a rolling boil. “How could you have possibly been walking for six entire hours.”

“I got distracted? I was thinking while I walked, and then there was this little family of squirrels in the park, and I guess I watched them for a while?” He has the common sense to look at least a little sheepish, though Morisuke isn’t going to let him get away with just that.

“You didn’t think to call?” He sighs, drops his hands to the side and watches more a moment as Kuroo pats at his pockets. “You didn’t even have your phone, did you? What if you’d gotten hurt?” He knows it’s pointless to suggest Kuroo would get lost, because if nothing else, Kuroo has an excellent sense of direction.

Kuroo looks more apologetic at that, and he hangs his head. “’M sorry.” A glance up through the fringe that hangs over his face. “I didn’t mean to make you worry, I just got lost in my head.”

Morisuke grumbles even as he takes Kuroo’s hand and pushes him down onto the couch. “Better than getting lost in the city, I suppose.”

He settles into Kuroo’s lap and Kuroo wraps his arms around him easily, tucking his nose against the back of Morisuke’s neck. The little laugh that he lets out ghosts across Morisuke’s skin and he can’t stop the shiver that runs down his spine. It’s okay, though, because it only causes Kuroo to squeeze him a little tighter, a little closer. His voice is a barely audible whisper. “Sorry.”

His voice is soft as he responds, content that Kuroo understands. “S’okay. You know I’m here if you need to talk. Anytime. No matter what. You don’t have to keep things to yourself all the time.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Morisuke hums sleepily and adjusts them until he has his face pressed into Kuroo’s shoulder instead. “You owe me cuddles for making me worry. Starting now.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, you mangy cat.” He presses a kiss to Kuroo’s neck for good measure, and ignores the laugh that comes after. A nap sounds like the perfect opportunity for cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
